bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Grid City
Location The Iron Grid City, or simply The Iron Grid, is a Government controlled, Earth based city, which doubles as a control center for all the planet's power. It is built right next to The Capitol, on the Eastern United States. Description The Iron Grid is a massive, multilevel, nearly indestructible, sprawling futuristic Government megacity. The main civilian areas encompass the Upper Levels, Ground Levels, and first two Lower Levels. In place of a city hall, they have the colossal Control Center, which is also in charge of the city's affairs. The Lower Levels of the Iron Grid is mostly power plants, which goes down to the core, drawing power from it. It is one of the largest and second most important Earth based Government city. It was created during the cyberforming of Earth. They mainly use Space Credits, but also accept other forms of currency. It is very expensive to buy a living area in The Iron Grid. Despite its name, the Iron Grid is mainly made out of Imperialite and Keplerium. It is policed entirely by Terran Security. Notable Locations * Upper Levels: The Iron Grid Upper Levels are made up of towering, dull skyscrapers organized in a grid like fashion. * Ground Levels: The Ground Levels are made up of smaller buildings and not much civilian life. However, it is the best place to grind for alien metals, as Keplerium, Imperialite, and countless other extraterrestrial metals are processed and sold on the surface factories. * Civilian Lower Levels: The Lower Levels span down to the core. However, only the first two lower levels are available to civilians, and are accessible through large vents. They are dark and riddled with crime. However, the Lower Levels provide a very easy place to acquire robot companions. * Power Plant Lower Levels: The real purpose of the Iron Grid manifests itself in the form of the impossibly large Power Plant Lower Levels. The central power of all the cyberformed land is linked to the Iron Grid. It spans down to core, where it draws power from. It connects to the Control Head, and is manned by both organic workers and robots. * '''Control Head: '''The Control Head is the most important part of the Iron Grid. Besides functioning as a city hall, it directs and manages the entire Power Plant Lower Levels and global power distribution. It is manned entirely by Military and Government officials. It resembles a massive, spherical, wire like structure with many large pillars jutting out of it, connecting to many floating stations, landing ports, and the Great Wall of Terra. Enemies * Muggers: Common enemies in the lower and ground levels. Muggers are criminals of varying species and strength, and can be armed with anything from a knife to a gun. They attack the player alone or in groups, and demand money from the player. If refused, they will attack. If a Terran Security Unit sees them, they will attack the Mugger, either arresting or killing them. * Rampaging Robot: High level enemies in the Civilian Lower Levels. They are made up of varying robots which have incalculable amounts of logic errors in their systems, causing them to attack organics. They usually fight with raw strength or laser weaponry. Category:Zones Category:Megacities